TRID Secret Santa 2015 - Dengarkan Aku, Kamu Cantik
by alchemilla31
Summary: Jika Yamanbagiri selalu dalam keadaan sakura fubuki, pasti jauh lebih indah. Dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang menyentuh wajah bak porselein Yamanbagiri diiringi dengan folk song Sakura Sakura. -kurinba short ffic. alay romance tahap pdkt. ooc.


_**disc.:**_ _Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus and DMM_

 _ **warns:**_ _OOC, typo, eyd tetap almarhum, garing, romens alay (siapa yang nggak alay kalau ada di tangan saya), saniwa figuran dari indo tapi pasti bukan saya #plak_

 _ **a.n.:**_ _Secret Santa Touken Ranbu Indonesia with prompt 1001 Cara Bikin Manba Jadi Sakura Fubuki Ala KuriChan. YANG BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SAYA LAKUKAN DENGAN BENAR. MAAFKAN SAYA ._. Nggak ada 1001 cara, nggak ada kucingnya. Semuanya. Meski ini sudah saya lakukan dengan maksimal. Terima kasih!_

 _ **casts:**_ _Ookurikara x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, lainnya cameo seperti biasa._

* * *

" _Yamanbagiri."_

" _Mm?"_

" _Enak ya jadi kamu ...,"_

"… _?"_

" _Kalau mau lihat bidadari tinggal lihat kaca."_

 _KRAK._

 _("Ini bukan 'krik' lagi, Aruji. Tapi sudah 'KRAK'." Samar-samar terdengar suara gaib Midare Toushirou.)_

Dari balik jendela, Tsurumaru dan Mitsutada hanya bisa kejang-kejang tanpa suara sementara di sampingnya ada saniwa yang hanya bisa membulatkan mata. Kalimat barusan diutarakan dengan sangat garing, sama sekali tidak menimbulkan tawa—hanya kekejangan semata. Meski tentu saja, mereka luar biasa tak menyangka salah satu adik mereka yang ternyata masih polos ini benar-benar mengatakan hal demikian pada salah satu pedang tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro tersebut. Seluruh penghuni Citadel juga tahu bahwa kalimat semacam itu datang keluar dari usulan Tsurumaru, namun seorang Mitsutada sendiripun masih tak menyangka Ookurikara akan mampu meretaskan _stereotype_ bahwa pedang _introvert_ ini tak akan mampu mengutarakannya.

Sementara itu lawan bicaranya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, berganti heran, lantas kedua alisnya terangkat dramatis. "… aku tahu bahwa aku memang duplikat, tidak usah menyuruhku berkaca untuk menyadarinya."

 _Anjir, sensi. Kok nggak nyambung banget?_

Jika Ookurikara terkontaminasi bahasa negara asal saniwa masa kini, mungkin itu yang akan diutarakannya. Apa boleh buat, fakta menyatakan bahwa pedang ini berasal dari sekolah Soushu dan dimiliki oleh Yang Maha Mulia Masamune Date, jadi yang bisa Ookurikara sebagai tata krama lakukan hanya terdiam serta terpaku.

~000~

Apalah seorang (sepedang?) Yamanbagiri Kunihiro ini. Meskipun ia patut berbangga diri karena menjadi pedang _starter_ dari saniwa dan mengalami masa jatuh bangun kepengurusan Citadel ini termasuk perjuangan mendapatkan pedang-pedang langka dari gali lubang kastil sampai tragedi mengumpulkan biji ataupun keliling peta mencari om-om berkemoceng, namun kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah _uchigatana_ yang desainnya replika dari Yamanbagiri lain masih tetap menguat di dalam benak. Namun terlepas dari fakta replika atau tidak, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja Yamanbagiri sendiri yang terlalu sensitif terhadap hal demikian. Repot sendiri akan statusnya, diajak ke pasar malah bertanya _'buat apa sih nunjukin ke duplikat kayak aku barang-barang beginian?'_. Susah bicara dengan orang susah. Seolah-olah semua apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang selalu salah. Bahkan saniwa sering menyebutnya _rempong_ —untung saja yang bersangkutan tidak mengerti artinya.

Dan sampai sekarang jubah putih menjuntai dan menutupi nyaris sebagian dirinya itu masih tak pernah Yamanbagiri lepas.

Sesungguhnya ini yang menarik perhatian Ookurikara sejak ia tiba di Citadel satu bulan lalu. Bukan, yang Ookurikara rasakan ini berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan para lelaki yang melihat seorang santri pesantren dengan hijabnya yang manis sedang jalan dengan malu-malu serta tampak lugu nan menggemaskan. Sama sekali bukan itu. Hanya saja, ia sedikit penasaran. Kenapa Yamanbagiri bisa—apa tadi kata saniwa—ya, _rempong_. Padahal kalau boleh jujur Ookurikara sendiri tidak kalah _rempong_ nya, ya, dengan kebiasaannya yang apa-apa-hanya-mau-sendiri itu. Bahkan lebih parah, jika Yamanbagiri masih bisa tertawa ganteng saat membersihkan kuda, sebaliknya kuda yang tertawa jika melihat Ookurikara tertawa karena saking tidak mungkinnya.

Tapi mau berapa level derajat _hikkikomori_ Ookurikara (ibaratnya kalau dia manusia pasti sudah menjadi NEET, berani taruhan), untuk senang karena bisa melukai diri sendiri agar tidak bisa disamakan oleh Yamanbagiri asli sungguh bukan hal yang wajar untuk Ookurikara.

Dan entah sejak kapan Ookurikara membayangkan—

—jika Yamanbagiri selalu berada dalam _sakura fubuki_ , pasti jauh lebih indah. Dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura itu yang menimpa wajah bak porselein Yamanbagiri dan diiringi dengan _folk song_ Sakura Sakura. Indah sekali.

.

.

.

"Kak Manba, ya … hm." Horikawa Kunihiro memutar bola mata seraya berpikir, dua tangannya masih terampil memotong kentang untuk makan malam. Kebetulan Mitsutada dan Kasen sedang ekspedisi maka yang ada di dapur hanya Horikawa sementara Souza pergi berbelanja bahan makanan yang telah habis. "Pokoknya jangan bilang Kak Manba itu cantik karena dia hanya akan mengira itu pujian untuk Yamanbagiri yang asli, nanti Kurikara-san bisa dilempar _heels_ lima kilogramnya Aruji. Jadi apa ya … yang penting jangan berkata yang macam-macam apalagi yang berhubungan dengan desainnya yang tidak asli. Mmh... tapi sebenarnya Kak Manba itu baik hati kok."

Anggukan kepala kemudian, "Lalu …"

"Ya?"

Ookurikara ini _tsundere_ , nenek-nenek korban modus Mikazuki Munechika jaman Heian juga tahu itu. Mungkin Horikawa sedang tidak terlalu konsentrasi oleh pertanyaan Ookurikara yang tumben menyebutkan nama orang lain selain Mitsutada dan Sadamune.

"Bukannya aku ingin bersahabat baik." Kalimat itu diselingi dengan dagu yang terangkat, gaya bicaranya sudah mirip dengan para tokoh _tsundere_ terkenal di jagad 2D. "Tapi menurutku Yamanbagiri harus lebih sering—"

"Senang?"

"Hm. Ya…"

"Banyak tertawa?"

".. hm, bisa seperti itu."

"Seperti Kak Yamabushi?"

 _KAKAKA ORE WA NISEMONO NANKA JANAI_ —seram.

"Bukan!" Ookurikara stres mendadak, sejak kapan si bungsu Kunihiro menjadi telat mikir seperti ini. "Ah, sudahlah."

Bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka mendengar Yamanbagiri yang berdarah-darah karena tidak bisa disamakan dengan Yamanbagiri yang asli? Bagaimana senangnya Yamanbagiri membersihkan kandang kuda sampai bekerja bak pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Aruji. Semata-mata hanya karena tidak ingin disamakan dengan Yamanbagiri tempaan Nagayoshi Chougi. Lama-lama bisa tidak waras kalau begini terus caranya, kan? Meski Ookurikara bisa menjadi sama tidak warasnya kalau memikirkan hal ini terus-terusan karena nyatanya Yamanbagiri hingga saat ini baik-baik saja. Keduanya memang _rempong_ , seperti apa yang sudah dikatakan saniwa sebelumnya.

~000~

"Yamanbagiri-san _MVP_ lagi! Hebat!" Imanotsurugi berujar disertai cengiran dan binar kekaguman pada matanya.

Lengkungan senyum tipis Yamanbagiri perlihatkan kemudian karena si pirang ini tentu saja mempunyai kerendahan hati dan tidak sombong, lagipula duplikat tidak boleh sombong— _ups_.

Saniwa masih mempercayai Yamanbagiri sebagai kapten tim pertama karena mempunyai jam terbang lebih banyak daripada yang lain, ia cukup kuat meski tak sekuat _tachi_ namun cukup lincah meski tak selincah _wakizashi_ —katana dengan ukurannya cukup sedang tapi sangat jauh berguna. Diliriknya para anggota _squad_ yang tampak meregangkan otot untuk mengistirahatkan sendi-sendi sejenak setelah akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan musuh terakhir, kali ini mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke Citadel.

Secarik kertas menyerupai perkamen ia keluarkan dari balik bajunya, tudung kembali ia rekatkan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya agar tidak ada yang mengomentari mengenai dirinya dan Yamanbagiri asli (lagipula sebenarnya siapa juga yang mau berkomentar, sungguh percaya diri sekali).

Ehm. Jadi, kembali lagi. Tadi pagi ada secarik kertas yang ia temukan di bawah jubahnya yang baru saja selesai dijemur dan disetrika. Seketika dibacanya diam-diam goresan pena dengan lekuk yang luar biasa berantakan itu. Mereka memang pedang yang tidak bisa calistung, tapi dalam rangka pembagian tugas di Citadel terutama membaca catatan belanja keperluan sehari-hari dan laporan-laporan yang harus dilakukan sekretaris Citadel, maka saniwa mengadakan kursus pemberantasan buta huruf—terutama pada kakek-kakek macam Uguisumaru dan Sanjougumi yang sudah uzur dan susah sekali belajar. Tak sia-sia, lihatlah hasil didikan saniwa ini.

 _Ada sesuatu yang terasa hampa  
saat langit-langit semakin menua  
Ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda  
saat hujan-hujan tertahan diantara mega_

 _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sungguh cantik diantara bunga sakura_

 _Cantik … cantik … cantik…_

(N.B.: yang terakhir bukan dinyanyikan dengan lirik Syahr*n*  
N.B.2: Yamanbagiri KUNIHIRO. _**Ya, kamu.  
**_ N.B.3: _Ini bu-bukan berarti aku mau berteman dengan kamu…_ )

Kalimat beraura nista namun _tsundere_ seperti ini sudah pasti punya Ookurikara. Mitsutada memang somplak tapi Ookurikara lebih cablak, terutama dalam hal-hal tulis-menulis seperti ini. Seram di muka tapi kalem di hati.

Omong-omong, padahal sudah berapa kali Yamanbagiri ingatkan jangan bilang ia cantik—cih, tapi mau tidak mau dengan nama sang penempanya terdahulu disebutkan—CTAR. Langsung berguguran kelopak sakura di sisi kanan kiri atas bawahnya.

Itulah yang berhasil membawa Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sebagai _MVP_. Setelah sebelumnya wajah _stoic_ bak papan gilesan cucian itu sempat memerah.

.

.

.

Gerbang halaman Citadel terbuka lebar saat _squad_ satu kembali dari _sortie_. Para _tantou_ menyambut kepulangan Ichigo Hitofuri mengundang keriuhan seperti biasa, Iwatooshi yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumputnya itu tertawa senang ketika mendengar tawa si kecil Imanotsurugi, Kousetsu Samonji langsung menemui Souza dan Sayo yang tepat sekali baru saja pulang berbelanja, dan Ishikirimaru hanya terdiam kalem penuh wibawa seraya langsung masuk ke dalam Citadel untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Yamanbagiri sendiri mendapat rangkulan dari Yamabushi—sesungguhnya ia senang meski telinga pengang oleh tawa sang kakak, namun itu semua teralihkan oleh aroma khas masakan Horikawa yang tiba-tiba menggelayuti indera penciumannya. Ah, ia rindu masakan adiknya ini ( _please_ , padahal baru _sortie_ satu hari).

Juga sedikit ingin melihat seseorang yang membuatnya hatinya jungkir balik seperti ini, meski dengan cara tak elit.

Katanya, apa yang dipikirkan mendekati kenyataan. Yamanbagiri menelan ludah seketika orang yang dicarinya ternyata ada dalam radius tak lebih dari tiga meter di hadapannya. Aroma masakan Horikawa tiba-tiba kebas di hidung, tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran ingin menghampiri. Yamabushi sudah meninggalkannya dan bilang kalau nanti ia langsung harus masuk ke dalam untuk makan.

Duh, tapi ada dia.

Kalau bahasa gaulnya Aruji apa? Salting. Nah, iya— _salting_. Tapi salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang bergerak. Mereka sama-sama kepala batu, sama-sama ketus, sama-sama rempong pula, namun minus ditambah minus sama dengan plus—pasti semua ada hikmahnya dan berjalan mulus. _Yosh_.

"Oi, Kuri—"

 _ **THUMP**_

"…" Ookurikara hilang kata. Yamanbagiri ini memang sudah ribet sendiri memakai jubah, akhirnya ujung jubah itu terinjak dan membuat jatuh dirinya sendiri. Mau menolong? Ih, ogah. Meski paras Yamanbagiri seelok Putri Kaguya (versi duplikat— _uhuk),_ ini bukan kisah shoujo. "Kenapa?"

' _Kenapa' pala lu, njir. Lo yang nyelundupin surat nista itu ke gue, terus kenapa lo yang nanya 'kenapa'?!—_ isi hati Yamanbagiri versi abg labil, muka cemberutnya tetap bertahan seraya berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Suratmu menyebalkan." masih terdengar labil, meski sedikit naik kelas dari abg labil menjadi anak kuliahan labil.

"Tidak suka?"

"… suka sih."

Lah.

"T-tapi bukan begini caranya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Yamanbagiri mendadak pusing. Kenapa berbicara dengan Kurikara sama pusingnya dengan menaiki naga? "Terserah!" Nah lho, _sakura fubuki_ nya bisa hilang kalau sensi seperti ini.

Sedetik berlalu dan Ookurikara hanya bisa terdiam (lagi). Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, lagipula tujuannya untuk membuat Yamanbagiri bisa tetap berkilau di medan _sortie_ juga sudah terpenuhi. Akhirnya, hanya sederet kata dengan nada bosan yang ia perdengarkan. "Kalau tidak mau ya terserah kamu saja."

Yamanbagiri keki.

.

.

"Omong-omong, kudengar Aruji bilang hari ini performamu yang terbaik." Satu kali jam detik jam berputar, perlahan tangan terulur dan kelima jemari Ookurikara mendarat di atas tudung kepala Yamanbagiri. " _Otsukare_ …,"

 _ **Psssh—**_ wajah Yamanbagiri sontak memerah karena yang pantas melakukan hal seperti ini adalah aura yang dipunyai pangeran _fairytale_ macam Ichigo Hitofuri atau Monoyoshi Sadamune. Kalau Ookurikara yang melakukannya malah bagai _fairytale_ Pocahontas versi laki-laki.

"Mm." Dan hanya itu yang bisa menjadi responnya.

Susah.

Memang harus ada yang mengalah.

"Tapi aku serius, Kunihiro." Kali ini Ookurikara menekankan, menghela napas, karena sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah menggigit lidah. "Definisi cantik bukan dari wajah. Yang kupuji bukan Yamanbagiri lain, yang selalu ingin kulihat tersenyum cuma Yamanbagiri tempaan Kunihiro. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku masih punya seribu satu cara untuk membawamu pulang bertarung dengan selamat."

 _Out of character, Kuri-chaaaaan—_ jeritan batin Aruji jikalau mengintip. Tapi apa daya, memang ini kenyataannya.

"Mmh. Oke." Jawaban khas Yamanbagiri sekali, meski ia mengucapkannya dengan tudung yang kembali ditarik menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "T-tapi…"

Ookurikara memiringkan kepala, menunggu lontaran kalimat selanjutnya.

"… tidak perlu seribu satu cara. Karena satu cara saja sudah berhasil kok."

 _Kyaw._

Kali ini Ookurikara memalingkan kepala, sebenarnya ia ingin menarik jubah Yamanbagiri dan menutupi mukanya yang mendadak panas. Tapi yang ada ia bisa terkena sambitan pedang.

"Kalau begitu … aku masuk ke dalam dulu." Gugup ala remaja perempuan yang baru saja _kokuhaku_ , Yamanbagiri segera membalikkan badan.

"Tunggu."

Fernandokurikara Jose menarik tangan Rosalinbagiri dengan dramatis, sayup angin menambah apik suasana latar. Kalau ada ibunda Aruji, pasti beliau sudah ambil toples kacang dan bantal serta _remote_ tv.

"Malam nanti ada waktu?"

 _Aw._

"A-ada."

"Kutunggu di jembatan dekat kolam …,"

Yamanbagiri tidak bisa untuk tak menolak. Lagipula buat apa? Ookurikara tidak akan melakukan pembunuhan berencana seperti membunuhnya dan menenggelamkannya di kolam terdekat kok. Pikirannya tidak setumpul itu.

".. a-aku cuma mau mengenalmu lebih baik."

 _Cuma_ dalam kamus besar bahasa Ookurikara berarti bukan hanya _cuma._

"Oke."

.

.

Tarikan tudung dan senyum manis.

Kali ini Ookurikara yang _sakura fubuki_.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN:** ADUH AKU GA NGERTI LAGI TOLONG HAHAHAHA. UDAH OOC, UDAH PLOT GA JELAS, UDAH SEMUANYA UDAH GARING AAAAAA MAAAAAAF. Mohon maaf karena saya terlambat, dan mohon maaf juga karena saya tidak melaksanakan 1001 cara dari yang diminta—karena jujur, membuat 1,5k words segini saja sudah desperado hahaha. Kurinba bukan notp saya, cuma karena kurang familier dan nggak kebiasa jadi feelnya nggak ada begini. Maaf yaaa. Tapi ini sudah maksimal. Karena saya masih ada kepentingan real world lainnya, maka apa boleh buat saya selesaikan hanya sampai segini.  
Dan ini bukannya fluff tapi malah romens nista maafkan aku maaaaaf. Kebiasaan memang suka alay kalau nulis beginian. Maafkan lagi. Huhuhu. Ya sudah. Happy holiday and happy new year!


End file.
